Conventional data communication networks employ a variety of communication protocols according to a known layered architecture and the type of data exchanged. In general, the communication protocols are adaptable to a broad range of users by allowing each user to specify certain configuration parameters. The protocols typically operate according to a set of configuration parameters based on certain assumptions and known values, such as the location of a network access point of a user. The configuration parameters correspond to the type of network transaction requests of the user, the computing device of the user and physical aspects of the communications network at the user's network access point.
The computing device of the user typically stores the configuration parameters locally and applies the parameters when the user initiates a connection request to the network. The configuration parameters specify optimal values for access to the network at the network access point. In a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) network, for example, such values include the IP address of the user, the network mask, the default router address, a DNS (Domain Name Service) server address, a WINS (Windows Internet Name Service) server and others depending on the type of network transaction and the protocol.
Frequently, a user will tend to employ the same network access point, or one of several similar network access points, such as a wired office connection to a laptop, desktop PC or a bank of co-located PCs in a common office area. Accordingly, the configuration parameters of the user's computing device operate to provide the user with acceptable network access due to the known characteristics of the network at the network access point. The PC or laptop applies the configuration parameters from a local data store on the PC or laptop, therefore assuming the network characteristics of the network access point. Alternatively, the local computing device invokes a common set of location specific configuration parameters for multiple users, as in the case of a common PC bank of a group of users. The above approach provides consistent connectivity from a known location by retrieving a set of stored configuration parameters to provide efficient, repetitive connections to the communications network from the known network access point.
Periodically, a user wishes to attempt to connect to the network from an infrequently used or atypical, remote location. Some conventional devices provide selective network access to users from a remote location for occasional use. One conventional device authenticates users via a credit card or other payment means and affords access to a routing engine that opens up filters to the Internet for the duration of the timing window. This device maps a user address to an available address, and derives the user address and other configuration parameters from the computing device. A device which operates in a manner similar to that described above is a data communications device running the Building Broadband Service Manager (BBSM) application, which is marketed commercially by Cisco Systems, Inc, of San Jose, Calif., assignee of the present application, and which provides multiplexed access to users via a fee-for-services timing window.
Another conventional device determines a user identity that specifies the physical location of the user, and selectively supplies the user with a redirected page (file) for display in a Graphical User Interface (GUI). In this manner, the device determines a disconnected state of a user, and, upon reconnection, sends a forced portal redirection page for display to direct the web navigation of the user to the selected portal page. A data communications device which operates in a similar manner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,084, filed Apr. 9, 1999, entitled “Forced Network Portal,” also assigned to Cisco Systems, Inc., the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.